Protector and Punisher
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Heather Mason is still stuck in Silent Hill, Why? Alessa is gone and Pyramid Head has a new Master, The Innocence of his old one. Slight Slash, Lemon for later chapters (Its Pyramid Head, Expect nothing less)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Characters aren't mine! I'll beg and beg, but they won't give. I have no claim and make Zero money -.-**

**P.S: I Saw Silent Hill Revolution, and Pyramid Head's Butt. (It was there) It inspired me to write this!**

**P.P.S: I am ****not**** Writing about Pyramid Heads Rear end in this story. Sorry about your luck.**

Heather Mason, walked down the empty ash covered streets of Silent Hill. Coughing, and holding her breath as best she can until she makes it inside somewhere, anywhere. The ashes are getting over whelming, making breathing bitter. Covering her mouth with her sleeve to insulate her air better, so she won't be wheezing later on.

Making steps quick and quite, trying to make as little noise as possible. She walked inside of an old school house. Looking around, she removed her hand from her face, it smelled disgusting in here but it was safer. She was tired of this, Tired of Silent Hill. She had no reason to be here anymore, she did what she had to, Made peace with her inner demons . She should be free, the Shadows should be gone. But there not.

Grabbing the pipe in her hand tightly, she flipped on her flashlight to see the darkness that is devouring her. An Elementary School, Crayon drawings covered the debris filled floor. Drawings on the wall, and small torn book bags. Little Books and other materials. It was a sad looking place, what was once filled with bright Shining students, is now filled with ghosts and empty promises.

Heather picked up her step, walking slowly to every door, trying to open it. Most of them had broken locks, or where just that, Locked. Finding a scarce few that actually opened, most of the ones had nothing of value to her. Just pages of a coloring book, tiny notes from one child to another. One time she even found a crayon. But the school so far seemed pointless. But being as stubborn as she were, she wasn't going to leave until every room had been checked on and savaged.

Finishing up the Hallway, she began making her way up the stairway, creaking under her feet. The Upper hall way was a lot dimmer. It smelled damp and creaked terribly. There were muffled footsteps off in the distance. Tightening her grip on her gun, she held it in front of her. The footsteps got faster, but further away, it wasn't coming near her. She wanted to feel relieved about this, but she only felt curious. Why run?

Scrunching up her face then relaxing it. What's the point? Nothing makes sense here. She lowered her weapon only slightly, and began checking the rooms. Locked, Locked, Broken, Open but empty, locked, broken, broken, locked. She was beginning to feel frustrated. So pointless, She didn't even know what she was looking for. A way out perhaps? In a School? Unlikely. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she felt it essential to have. Everything was, everything gave a story, helped unlock something. It was just some Big Jigsaw Puzzle, and she had to have all the pieces to finish it. Some of them were lost, and she is just searching. What of the pieces? What do they look like? That's the point of it being a puzzle. A very, long, terrifying, annoying puzzle. That she just wants to throw away and play monopoly instead. But sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

Pulling at the last door in the hall, of course, it was locked. She suspected as much. She began making her way up another stairway. Something was off.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was different. Checking her pockets, "Heath drink.. Knife.. First aid.." Looking through all of them. No, she wasn't missing anything. Was she bleeding? No, she had herself already patched up from the last time, What was it? It was awfully quiet. That was it. She checked her radio, It hadn't gone off since she'd been in the school, was it emptier than she thought? No monsters? The thought of letting her guard down seemed like paradise, but she knew that even paradise didn't last forever. Some would break in and try to kill her at some point. She shuddered at the thought. No matter how often she kills them, she can't get used to them. The way they walk, Spew out gunk and Blood, among other things she didn't want to imagine. It was disgusting.

She made her way up to the last step, being grabbed in the process.

Dropping her pipe from pure shock, she began pounding her fists, screaming and kicking. Trying to ward off whatever freak of nature had grabbed her this time. Her radio still wasn't going off. This isn't a monster.

"Shsh.. Heather."

It was Vincent.

Heather instantly relaxed. He released her. "Vincent!" She said Happily, Wrapping her arms around him. "You've no Idea How happy I am to see you!" He returned the hug, then they both let go of eachother. "I thought you were killed in that last incident we had with those pack of… Axe headed.."

"Schizm's" He Stated, smiling at her. "I was able to get away when they got distracted with some of the Order members." He waved his hand Idly. "Good riddance."

"You got that right." She smiled. "Find anything.. food perhaps?" They both laughed for a moment.

"Sorry, still having no luck." He sighed, "What about you? Find anything?"

"Not really." Heather stated "Just a bunch of drawings, and a shoe."

"A shoe?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." She pulled out a red heel for him to see. "I'm not sure what it's for, but it's clean, it bright, it seems out of place here, so I grabbed it, you never know when it's going to be needed."

Vincent shrugged, "Perhaps, " He looked around him, making sure there was nobody, and nothing nearby, "We should really get walking." He said, turning his attention back to her, and giving a quick smile. "We shouldn't be in one place to long."

"I agree." Heather put the shoe away. "Just let me finish up here, I Haven't checked all the rooms."

He raised his arm and let her pass. "Fine by me." He stayed closed by her heels. "Just be careful."

"You know me." She slowed down her pace for a moment, so that her and Vincent could walk side by side. "When am I never?" He shrugged. "You got me there."

Heading down the Hall, the doors were the same as they have been throughout the entire building, it was getting ridiculous. She got to the last door, but Vincent grabbed her wrists and shushed her.

"I think I heard something." He whispered, His eyes and head darting side to side for a moment. "Let me go in first."

"But.." Heather began to protest.

"Sh.." Holding a finger to his lips. "I promised your dad I would look after you."

Heather was at a loss of words, so instead, she just smiled. "Okay." Stepping back from the door . She turned off her lights. The radio stayed silent. There was no monster in there, Perhaps a rat? Maybe she's thinking too low. Vincent opened the door slowly, stepping inside. It was quite, and she waited for him to give her the 'signal' that it was okay to enter. But it never came.

"Vincent?" She called out. "If you're trying to pull something, I swear I'll shoot you were you stand!" She called out, not really meaning it, but he didn't know that. Still it was quite, and she was becoming nervous. "Vincent, I.."

Vincent Jumped from the room and collided with her, "look out!" He shouted, but it was too late. She didn't see what happened, but she watched the light quickly drained from his eyes, and blood was splattered on her face.

Her heart sank in the pit of her chest, her face pale. She was ready to scream. But a pair of hands made their way over her mouth. They were gloved, and tasted vaguer, like Blood, ash, dirt and sperm. She tried not to gag. Gagging shows weakness. The gloves were rough and scratched at her skin, making them burn slightly.

"Whadda we got 'ere?" The Man behind her asked bluntly, a smile in his voice.

"I dunno Toby, Wad do we got?" A man descended from the dark door way, that Vincent came out of.

"Looks like we got 'reselves a runna." The man named 'Toby' said.

"Ahh.. A runna ya say?" The other man leaned in really close to her. "So Sweet'art, do ya know what we do ta runna's?" His voice rasped, spitting on her face. His breath reeked, she didn't want to think what it smelled like. She glared at him, hatred poured out of her soul, and she hoped that it pierced his skin like a thousand fire hot, rusted knives.

The man touched her face, the other to her hip. She began jerking and flailing, punching, scratching, kicking. Doing what she could to get out of Tobys grip, His hands slipped from her face, and she let out a scream. Toby threw her to the ground. She got a kick right in her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. "Eh? You little Bitch?" The man kicked her again. "Wanna fuckin' pull that again? Eh? Do ya?"

Toby took the opportunity to raid her things. No food, He sighed, but claimed all of her health kits, and Health drinks. "Eh Sean, I'm gonna head back to da church, I'll see ya there. 'Ight?"

"Alright." Sean said, turning his attention to Toby, then back to the girl. "I'll see ya there."

Toby left without another word.

Heather tried to crawl away, at least far enough to get on her feet, but her tries were pathetic, it hurt to move, and she didn't get anywhere. "Where ya think yer goin cunt?"

Slamming his steel toe shoe into her gut again. "Ya gonna play nice? Or am I gonna have to be yer teacher?"

"Fuck you!" Heather spat out.

"Awe.. And here I thought we could be friends." He teased. "You fuckin' nobody, Your gonna regret eva goin ta school." He let out a hard controlled laugh, leaning down, he grabbed her legs.

Heathers radio began to go off.

"The fuck is that?" He leaned down to grab it.

"No!" She turned around so she was laying on her stomach. "Go away!" She yelled at him. "Get the fuck away from me!" She turned her head, her pipe was so far away, she couldn't reach that.

"What'd you say to me bitch?" He flipped her around easily, she was still wounded from the blows to the gut, that she couldn't fight back, well, at least not much. "I tell ya ta do sumthin, I fuckin' expect it ta be done. Now hand it over!" He made a wild grab at it.

"No!" Her leg flung up and kicked him right in the crotch, he stumbled away. Screaming curses, and holding his tender spot. He finally straightened his back, and glared at her. "You little.." There was a scraping sound coming from behind them. He ignored it "..Bitch!"

Getting above Heather, he raised his foot, and brought it down with all his strength to her gut. She screamed out, her body wrenching, and wincing. Spitting out blood. "Oh god.."

Sean laughed, and was ready to get her with another blow. But he was cut off.

A large knife cut threw his middle, then exited just as fast. Sean hit the floor. Bloody and lifeless. Heather screamed again, out of shock. Looking up at the offender. But was greeted with a Large Metal Triangular helmet, instead of a face. His body was Muscular, covered in blood, ash, scars, cuts. His skin seemed both tan, but pasty. His Apron looking-thing, looked rotted, it was made of flesh, and Heather didn't want to know if it were human or creature. His helmet looked down at her, she felt as if it were staring at her, debating whether or not he wanted to keep her or kill her, or at least. That's what Heather thought he was doing. She looked at him longer, she has seen him somewhere before. But where?

Pyramid head couldn't see, but he had a keen sense of knowing where a presence was, who it was, where, and what it was doing, as if he had eyes. He does, technically, but they haven't ever been used. He knew that The person in front of him. He knew what his role was, and how he was going to do it. But why was she staring at him?

Pyramid head wasn't one to really think, he was good at it, but he was more of a 'doer' than a 'thinker,' or in other words a 'planner' He fallowed his gut, and his sense's. It's all he had.

Why hasn't she run yet? Like the others?

Heather, watched him. He just stood there. Why? Didn't he usually leave? That was it. She knew him. He saved her before, from whatever Dalia became. He seemed to be everywhere, and at the same time, no where. "Thank you."

Pyramid Head didn't move, or make any movement what so ever. Just stood there. Maybe he didn't hear her. "I said thank you."

Still nothing, She rolled her eyes and tried to get up. But fell back, she yelp in pain. Wincing, and holding her gut. "Fuck! This hurts.." Pyramid head dropped his weapon and scooped her up off the ground.

Alessa told him to protect her. Keep her from getting hurt, he's doing his job. He is now her Protector and Punisher, since Alessa, is no longer there. She is part of Heather, and his soul purpose is to make sure she doesn't die. He flung her over one shoulder, then picked up his weapon in the next. All her stuff was gone, she has no weapons, no way to protect herself. Pyramid shook his head in disagreement. It was his very last intention to be by her side 24/7. But by the looks of it, he may not have a choice.

He grunted. It's his only way of communication. Heather wasn't sure what was going on. Pyramid head made his way out of the school, and went to where he bides most of his time. The place where he sharpens his weapons, and tends to his wounds. The old Prison. He walked slowly, he would of picked up his pace but he was holding at least 200 pounds altogether, with his sword, and now, with his Master.

Heather didn't put up any struggle, something told her that if he wanted her dead, or hurt, he would have done it already. They made it there after a while, well mostly Pyramid head, sense he was doing all the walking. He opened up a side door and slipped inside. The place was free of all Order members. Pyramid head made very certain of that, Monsters where rare, but none the less there. It helped keep the area cleansed of all unwanted guests.

He carried her to the old Asylum Wing, where there were no locked doors. Much to Heathers liking. He brought her to the very last door, placing her on the bed then leaving.

Heather didn't protest, afraid he might change his mind and kill her. He left without another sound, she had no idea as to where he went, but suspected he wasn't one for conversation. She examined the room she was residing in, it was a white padded room. "This is for crazy people." She stated, touching the wall. It was plush and bright, beside the fact of a few blood, and dirt stains covering a good majority of the room. It wasn't bit, but it wasn't cramped either. It was average, a padded bed, and a wooden stand beside it. Nothing fancy, or unique. But nice none the less. She tried to straighten herself, but it only caused pain to shoot threw her. "God FUCKING damn it!" She yelled, leaning over to help the pain ease. "Fuck.." She whispered under her breath. She tried to lie down, which was shown to be difficult. Relaxing her middle as best she could, she laid down on back, letting the creaking bed settle underneath her.

She couldn't remember the last time she slept, She didn't know if she wanted to, something might come up and kill her when she's sleeping. She heard a scraping come from outside her door. Pyramid head. She couldn't help but feel slightly at ease, with that murderous creature outside. She felt almost certain it wasn't going to kill her, why would he have brought her here?

Well, Why Did He bring her here? And why hadn't he killed her? 'I'm of no use.' She thought. 'Is he going to save me for later, for some sort of sacrifice?' She looked at the door, it was wide open. She could escape whenever she wanted to. 'Maybe he thought of me being incapable? Fuck! He knows I can't move. That door is here to torment me, to laugh in my face. _Ooohh, look at yooou, you can't mooove'_ Heather thought bitterly. She heard him move around again. She sighed and let her eyes flutter shut. If she dies, then she dies, at least now she can say in Heaven that she died in her sleep. Just like she wanted to.

**End! More chapters coming your way! Reviews are more than welcome! This was originally just going to be a one shot.. then decided against it. Theres so much I could add to it, It's a sort of mixture of the Game Silent Hill 3, and the new Silent hill movie. Enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Silent Hill or any of its contents, and belongs entirely to Konami, I'm just Old Gregg… Writing with his scaly fish-man brain…**

**Also: I don't own the Mighty Boosh or any of its 'Old Gregg' References. Now enjoy the Show!**

Waking with a start, Heather bolted in the upright position. Had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember drifting off, but that was beside the point. Where was she? White walls.. Same place as before? Yeah, she recognized the blood stains and the nightstand. Scooting herself off the dirty matrass, which could barely hold itself up on its steel brass feet, let alone her. Standing up, there was a brief dull pain that hovered around her mid-section, she groaned slightly, it wasn't as bad as it was the day before. How long has she been out? Shrugging, it didn't really matter, time seems to stand still in this place anyways.

Brushing her blood stained slim finger's brushed threw her bangs, pulling them away from her face, she breathed. A nice deep breath, it seemed like damn near forever ago since she's just been able to stand somewhere and breathe no real worries, no real issue, just a tiny room, and some pecks of air. Something simple, it felt nice.

After relinquishing her air, and refilling her lungs a few times, she focused on her surroundings. A way of escape, supplies, necessary things in order to survive, such and such. Nothing, utterly nothing. Checking her pockets, no health drinks, First aid kits, empty. Mentally cursing herself, she looked at the metallic rusted door in front of her. Light shown there dimly, though slightly brighter than the lights in the room she currently resided in, it was silent.

Heather felt uneasy about it, but she had really no other choice, she didn't want to rot in the room, and she had to be brave, she promised her dad..

Sucking up any hesitant fears that kept her still, she descended, though very hesitantly and slowly, out of the room. Her footsteps were soft and slowly paced, eyes observant to the new hallway that came into view, listening intently.

The hall was long and dim, some lights off in the distance flickered every now again. So very quiet. She began to pick up her pace, only slightly, beginning to check each and all of the rooms, she needed weapons, she had to survive somehow. She didn't want to have to fight those… those 'things' with her bare hands, if that could even be considered possible.

Getting to the last door in the hall, she stopped. This didn't look like the rest of the doors, the handle seemed filthier. Carefully she moved her hand to touch it, if felt rusted, slightly warm. Retching back her hand quickly and placed it by her side, she wasn't sure if she wanted to check this one. Sighing in realization, she had no real choice now did she? She knew she was overly curious, even for her own good. Perhaps a way of escape? Salvation? Frowning she put her hand, reluctantly, on the knob. Turning the nob, and pushing it open, it tried to refuse her entrance, making loud creaking noises and protesting. It was heavy, she placed her shoulder on the cold steel blockage, and pushed with more force. Soon, sliding open, at least enough for her to squeeze herself in.

The room she entered was dark, no lights. She reached down to her flash light and flipped it on, the light clicked on immediately, Putting the room in this bright glow. It was dark, but filled. The stench of something unholy rotting somewhere penetrated Heathers nose, it was filthy. There seemed to be skin hanging on meat cleavers, and broken glass shimmered off on the other side of the room. Heather gagged, leaning over and trying not to vomit. Squinting her eyes, she tried to think of anything but this, but nothing came.

Grasping her head in her hands, she breathed threw her mouth. "It's okay… It's okay.." She whispered to herself, she knew it wasn't, but reassurance always made her feel better.

Opening her eyes, and holding back her gag reflex, she moved forward into the room. The flesh seemed to have a downright glow, and if she were, per say a monster, it would have been lovely.

She saw something move behind some see there metal cabinets, raising an eyebrow, she moved to it. Staying as quiet as she possibly could, flicking off her light, making her less obvious. There was a small bulb that hung over the area in which she was looking, though questionable, she was thankful for it. She got as close as she could get without being seen, ducking behind a wooden crate nearby. It reeked terribly, but she wasn't one to complain. Looking through the darkness, she saw Him.

He walked around the little space around him, he reached down, unlocking some sort of spindle, from what she could tell. She watched his strong form grab his Great Knife, holding that heavy thing with such ease, sitting down on a stool, tapping his foot against the pedal, he placed the large weapon on the spinning concrete, Sharpening the weapon. Sparks flew off from the friction, like tiny silent fireworks, reflecting from his metal covered head.

He checked the sharpness, not happy with the results, he gave it a bit longer on the spindle. Satisfied, he pulled it off and stood up. Letting the wheel spin idly until it died down all on its own. Heather watched, entranced by all of it, how swiftly he moved, she never noticed. Not until now. Her foot slipped out from under her and it hit the crate with a loud '_smack!' _The noise startled her, forcing her foot to her body once again. Hiding her face in her hands, sitting still, she didn't even notice she was holding her breath until it began to burn.

Letting it out softly, she opened her eyes slowly. Moving even slower to see him. He was staring right at her. Or at least his helmet was facing her direction. She could feel her face lose all its color as he descended towards her, Reaching down, he grabbed her by the arm, and thrust her upward to stand. "No!" Heather screamed, she began flailing her arms. He didn't even seem fazed. Using his second hand he grabbed her other arm, pushing her against the wall, waiting for her to calm. Which, did take a while, a long, agonizing while, but at last. She finally did.

"Wha..-what do you _want!?"_ She seethed, terror just oozed out of her voice, but she tried to keep it stern and unnerved. Pyramid Head tilted his head slightly in confusion, he didn't want anything, she knew that. Didn't she? Alessa was in there somewhere, she couldn't have been completely washed out, leaving this.. this shell. How could his master leave him with this? There wasn't much to work with, she was brave, he had to give her that. But she was also thick skulled and ignorant. Alessa was never like this, she was brilliant, always had a plan, but how does this fit into her plan? Did she plan her untimely death? Pyramid head sighed only slightly under his mask. She had so much to learn.

He watched as the fear was just plastered stupidly on her face. He had to get her to trust him, at least that would be a starter, how was he going to be able to do this, if she couldn't even look at him without wanting to scream? Easing his grip on her, he watched as her eyebrow lifted in confusion. She did not run, did not panic. Just stared.

Letting his strong arms drop to the sides of his waist, he took a step back, giving her room. Turning away he walked back to his little spot and grabbed his spear, and a small filthy rag, cleaning the tip of the arrow. Which wasn't getting any cleaner, if anything it was getting dirtier.

"You doing it wrong." Heather stated, watching him very intently. She wasn't sure why she said it, but she felt she had to, felt entitled. Pyramid head looked over at her, grunting in response, he held out the weapon forcefully, as if to say '_I'd like to see you do better, kid.' _Heather, reluctantly stepped up to the large man, letting her fingers touch the cold steel rod. It was rusted as well, but not as badly as the door knob. Gripping it tightly, she took it from his hands, which he gave willingly, touching the head, it was bloody and needed attention. Bringing it down to her level, she examined it. It was covered it dry blood, rust and other sticky liquids she wasn't so sure about.

Looking about the area, she noticed a small cloth, unsure of what material it was, she tapped it lightly. It felt like part of a shredded shirt, snatching it. She began wiping the top of the weapon, using her nails to dig in through the cloth and chipping away at the hardened blood. Scrubbing at everything, wiping intensely. When she finished, she was proud at it, it was still rusted of course, but most of the filth was gone.

She had almost forgotten about the large man, hovering over her, He was slightly impressed. _Slightly._ He reached out his hand to grab the weapon, which was handed to him. She stood back when he began swinging it around.

"Well?"

Pyramid head looked over at her, but again said nothing.

She wasn't sure if she should feel panicked being in the same place as this monster, or feel awkward that he's, well, she thinks staring, or even if she should be relieved that he hasn't killed her or tried to rape her like the rest of those.. things he's climaxed in. Withering.. struggling…

It was sickening. But yet he didn't come and attack her, force her against a wall and ram senselessly into her, nor has he even harmed her, in any way. Other than when he kept her from running, he calmed her. Or at least tried to.

Heather was beginning to feel light headed. She wasn't sure if it was the stench of the room, or her wondering thoughts, but she couldn't stand straight anymore. Her ears were ringing, head pounding. Pyramid head must have noticed because she could see his muscles tense, and then simply nothing at all.

She awoke violently. Grabbing her head with her hand, it stung, everything hurt. Laying back down, she tried to reconcile what's going on. She opened her eyes, they burned. Rubbing them lazily, she tried pushing herself up, when he hand slipped, it touched something warm. Snatching her hand back, letting her eyes shoot open. An arm.

Letting her eyes wonder upward, she saw there was a sleeping creature in which the arm belonged to. Truth be told, she wasn't expecting that. Not in the least.

He looked asleep, his metal head rested against the bed frame, one arm rested comfortably on her bed, while the other one was propped painfully against the wall. Her breath was caught in her throat, she wasn't sure what to do, she was so confused, so tired, hurting, frustrated. Why did nothing make sense? Why was he here? Why was she here? What is this place?

"_Why the fuck am I here?" _ She whispered, To no one specific. To herself, to him, hell.. to that dirty wall over there. If it were listening, that's who she was talking to. That wall, that bloody, dirty, creepy wall over there to the left. She turned her attention back to the monster.

It was motionless, beside the fact that its chest rose then fell when it breathed, but even then it wasn't much. Sticking her hand out a little bit farther, she tried to touch his skin. She wanted to see if he was warm, alive, and not like one of those cold senseless creatures, that there was a person behind the mask. She had to know, she didn't really think about why, she just did. But when she reached out, his arm snapped out and grasped her wrist. Pushing away her feeble hands. Standing up, making his way to the other side of the room, where he closed the door shut, grabbing his large blade, before sitting down on a stool, and cleaning his knife.

Heather smiled. He felt warm.

**Well Hey, Hi, Hello there! Next chapter is up and running. More coming your way, many many more. ;D It's not much, but I couldn't think of something Frabjous to create. Just some simple slight fluff. And whatnot, reviews are more than welcome, good or bad :D Thanks' for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me.**

Heather watched with fascination at the larger man, how he moved, his twitches, and noises. She couldn't help but wonder how he survived this long, threw the pain and torment. She wondered why he'd stayed all this time; did he have no means of escape? Was he just another of Silent Hills victims? She couldn't even begin to imagine a man behind that oversized heavy, bitterly painful looking mask. She felt remorse, and surprisingly, at ease with this man. If he was a man at all, she didn't want to have the better judgment, and him to kill her in the end.

He moved around the room, not being able to stand in one single place. He couldn't think straight with that girl staring at him. It was frustrating. He never took frustrating very well, but he knew he had to have patience with this girl. He knew she needs to learn, and he had to be her teacher. He resented the idea, but it didn't look like he had much of a choice. He felt the need to kill something, to feel the cold thick liquid dripping threw his fingers. More importantly, he wanted to feel cold air on his skin, it always made him feel empowered, feel stronger, feel better. And with that, he grabbed his weapon and turned to leave.

Pyramid head was half expecting the staring blond to stop him, but when she didn't, he didn't mind. It was much needed alone time, leaving the door ajar, he went out of sight into the foggy town.

Heather looked at the door, he was gone. She decided to take action, jumping up out of the bed with haste, making her slightly light headed. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her composure. She stepped up to the door cautiously. Before pushing it open and peering out into the dimly lit hall.

No real sign of danger, that's always good, she turned her head to the left. That Pyramid Headed figure was gone. Sighing slightly she pushed it open more; she had to find a weapon, first aid. She had to stay alive, she's got to find a way out. Heather felt slightly tired, her constant blacking out has been draining her, her aching in her legs and feet were also a reminder of how many days she's probably been running around, and their just reminding her that no matter how much she sleeps, they're gonna hurt. She did her absolute best to ignore it, and made her way down into the hall.

Searching the place schematically, trying to figure out where she was, was she still in the Prison? Is this a Hospital? No.. Prison, this was a prison. Stepping out a little further, she could make out cell's off in the far corner. Most of them closed for all she could tell, but she highly doubted there would be anything of use in any of them.

Making her way to the door, at the end of the long hallway, she pushed it open, with a bit of effort of course. The heavy steel door squeaked in protest, but didn't hold up much of a fight. Pushing past she took a step outside, the cool air hitting her face. Covering her mouth from the ashes, she began walking in no particular direction, she didn't know the town by heart, but could tell by certain land marks and stores that she was on the north, south, east, and or west of the town. She lost her map a while back when a Worm head jumped on her, ripping the page from her vest pocket, along with the pocket itself.

Cursing herself mentally when her radio began to go off, the static was light at first, then grew louder and louder until she finally saw it stick it's deformed head from the fog. She hadn't seen this one before, she hadn't seen this one at all, and it was huge. Its big arms stomped on the ground, arms and legs sticking out in the most random of places, it looked like a male, but the legs on his back said otherwise, female as well perhaps? She got as close as she dared, and made out that there was a woman attached to the back of the creature. It looked odd, its mouth was wide and it thudded about. What was it?

Her book that her father left her was still in her bag, it gave off all the information about each of these monsters, the names and their ability's. She read through most of them, but not all of them, besides it's not like she really memorized them, but she would remember some here and there, which were helpful.

The creature must of took finally noticed something was watching it, the thing turned on its warped heels and pointed its ugly nose in her direction. She couldn't fight this thing. She was defenseless against it. She felt panicked, she couldn't even heal herself. It began to growl; Heather was going to die if she didn't start running. _Now._

She spun around quickly the moment it let out a defining roar. She dashed in the opposite direction of the creature, it pounded its great arms and rammed after her. She wasn't fast enough. It slammed its arm against her side, making her fly and slam against a wall, the last thing she remembered was the sound of a load groan, and the scratching of metal against concrete.

Pyramid head felt something was wrong, He heard screaming, then a Slam. Was there some sort of fight going on? He had to see, He saw something running, what creature was that? It came closer, it was his master. He cocked his head slightly, what? She was running towards him, but she didn't see him. He heard pounding, and a roar, another slam, and this time a smack. He hit her. Pyramid head gave out a roar of his own as he moved as quickly as he could to the offender. A Siam, stood high, pounding and grating his arms slamming into the ground. And then she, laying there unmoving on the ground. He Dashed quickly.

The Siam moved over to Heather, his arms ready to pound her into the ground. Pyramid head swung his Great knife and sliced off one of the arms, getting a pained scream from the Over-sized creature., making it teeter off balance, landing on its side with a heavy '_thud'_ Laying on its side, it was screeching, trying to get back on its feet and defend its self. Pyramid Head didn't hesitate to cut off its arms, the sickly sound of bones snapping and skin ripping from its resting place apon its pasty blood stained body. They legs went next, quickly swiping the knife and getting half way through the skin. The bone proving to be difficult to cut, ripping it out of the flesh, he raised the weapon once more, and slammed it back down, splitting the difficult tissue in two.

It withered and cringed, wincing in pain violently. Squirming and trying to get the upper hand in the battle. Pyramid head gave it a disgusted grunt, before picking up the blade once again, severing the head from its spinal cord. It gave one last pathetic jerk, before going limp.

The tall man looked at his work, it was such a waste. He never really care to kill the bigger monsters, and enjoyed having them around. Liked watching them interact with themselves and among other monsters, He preferred the weak, and the small to remove from existence, They were annoying and couldn't keep to themselves, a bother to him, yes. But didn't bother the larger ones, the ones that actually avoided him at all costs, it was so rare for him to kill one, and it was terrible. He hated doing it, he truly did. He hated his murderous impulses, with every fiber in his being. But sometimes they became so strong they couldn't be ignored.

Pyramid head looked at the crumbled heap of a girl on the ground. He sighed, he was her protector. Nothing was to happen to her, and if something were, it was to be by his hand alone. Shaking his head, he placed down his weapon, walking over to the girl; he picked her up, careful to hit any of her injuries, nothing to serous from what he could tell, maybe a concussion, a few bruises here and there, but other than that he felt that she would be perfectly fine.

Why did she walk away? Pyramid head thought, does she realize she doesn't have a chance out here? Not in her condition, she's not ready, she was never ready. It surprised him how she stayed alive as long as she did without his help, she was strong headed, thick skulled, stubborn. All of which Alessa was. Except for the fact that Alessa was far brighter and clever, more… Her. There weren't many words out there that could describe the girl, no matter how much thought was placed in it. She was her, and that was that.

He felt something soft hit the side of his arm. Moving his pointed head downward, enough to get the sense of what it was, but not enough to harm the female. It was hair, her soft blond hair. Pyramid head felt dumbfounded by the feel. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He was so used to the pain of a blade cutting at his skin, the feel of razor jagged teeth, of rusted metal scraping at his skin, discomfort, torcher, stinging, pain, it was all he was used to. It was all he knew anymore. But this, this was different. It felt.. Pleasant.

It made him sick. He liked it, but at the same time he felt it unnerving. He hated it, he couldn't handle something soft, soft was bad, he would be killed in an instant if he was being '_soft'_ or '_gentle'_ on anything. It was a sign of weakness, and he was anything but weak. It made him disgusted to see such weak creatures, and if he were to become weak. He would kill himself the instant it happened. He'd rather die strong, than live long enough to become vulnerable.

He groaned in annoyance, he's been thinking too much lately, it had to stop. He preferred it when he just did things, instead of thinking about what's happening. Reaching down with his free hand, he grabbed his blooded blade. Filthy, looking back at what he's done. Shaking his head, he began dragging the weapon behind him like he did before. A terrible sense of reoccurrence seemed to hit him dead in the face, but he shrugged it off. She had to be taught, she had to be trained. He wasn't sure where to begin, He wasn't sure if he should feel hopeless, or proud he got to have the opportunity to bring his master back. But either way, he knew he had no choice, he never did. Nor he thinks he ever will.

Looking back down at the unconscious blond in his arms, he frowned. How could he turn her into a fighter? This innocent looking child? Well, she wasn't exactly a child, but looked too kind hearted not to be. He glared threw his mask. He hated this, he didn't know what he hated, he just knew he hated it. Hated it to his core. He felt frustrated, he didn't want to be forced into his position that he's in, but he'd die otherwise. He couldn't survive outside of town; his body would disintegrate into nothingness.  
And even if he _were_ to survive leaving, which was impossible, and he knew this to his core, He wouldn't be able to talk to anyone, his blood lust would blind him and he'd kill everyone. He was a danger to everyone but his master. He shrugged to no one specific, why would he want to leave? It was perfect here. It was home.

**What is this viewers? A new Chapter? Nope, not at all. You guys should stop hallucinating. It's becoming a serious problem. New Chapter is up :D It's about time I put a death seen in this story. As you can all see, Heather is Danger prone, and can't keep herself from not getting killed. (Almost of course) then Pyramid head shows up and saves the day :3 Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! It's been a long while since I've updated, and I apologize for the unnecessary long wait. I've been suffering terrible writers block with this story, but once I get back into it, I should be updating more frequently, and with longer chapters. I really hope this was worth the wait I put you guys through, but I hope you love it none the less! Now enough about how terrible I am, and let's get to the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

The blooded knife seemed to weigh a thousand pounds that day, making dragging it more like a chore than that of his free will. The girl in his arm was of the same fashion, having been thrust into his duty, into his life, instead of him choosing. But he cannot just leave her; it's against both his vows, and his purpose. It's his purpose to protect her, and he will do just that.

He sighed, pushing himself further along the old decrepit road. Soft yet profound screeching reached his ears from a distance, with the lone melancholy sound of a piano that was hidden somewhere in one of the houses and buildings he passed by so slowly. Just a memory of what this town used to be, but the shadow of a song never ended.

For some odd reason, he felt comfort in the soft sound. It was strange, different from the normal 'abnormal beat of a shattered pulsing heart, or the scratching of claws, or fists pounding on concrete, vibrating through the ground, feeling it in his feet.

The song began to grow softer and softer the further he walked away from it, and it made him secretly wonder who had played it when this was a real town. What did this place look like as a real town? Who were the people, and what did they do? He knew only as much as Alessa would allow, which was enough for his ears.

These people were monsters, just like he is.

They showed her no mercy, and his purpose is to show none in return.

A groaning threw him out of his thoughts, turning his head downward slightly to indicate that he knew where it came from. He could feel her adjusting herself in his arm, almost awkwardly held. She didn't move much after that, feeling like she was on a cloud.

She felt safety, a type she wasn't at all familiar with.

Pyramid head noted this, but ignored it. He was mad at her, and she didn't deserve such acknowledgement as of right now. She walked away from him, like she had some sort of right to, like she knew whatever the fuck she was doing, and it infuriated the Pyramid headed man to no end. She was arrogant, and naïve, and – _just fuck! _

Pyramid head growled, he couldn't even believe she would do something so stupid! She could have gotten killed! If he hadn't shown up when he did, there was no telling what that creature would have done to her body.

He didn't even want to think about it, if he had failed. No, she's never going to be out of his sight for more than a moment, not anymore. Every single time he isn't near her, something tries to kill her, and next time he may not be quick enough to pick her up when she's fallen. He can't allow such things to happen. Not to her.

His arm was quickly growing tired, and felt as if it were straining. His metal helmet turned around, trying to get a natural feel as to where he was. He was quite a while from the prison, and needs to sit her down somewhere, not sure if he really wants to walk all the way back with all this excess baggage on his shoulders.

He didn't even contemplate where he wanted to go, walking directly into the building by his right. He door was boarded over, from what he could tell, but it was only a mere set back. Shifting Heather over his shoulder more properly, before getting a better hold on his knife.

Holding a person, and trying to break down a door was a lot easier said than done, but he was able to successfully get it loose enough so he could break the rest of it down with a bit of force from his arm. The door gave way, and slowly walked into what seemed to be an apartment complex.

One, he himself, was not entirely familiar with. The tile in the floor suggested that the layout was a bit similar to the complex he met James Sunderland in a few years back, but then again one could never be certain. The vibration in his feet also told him that he wasn't the only one inside.

Forcing himself forward, he pushed himself through the hallways, sensing that most of the doors here were broken, or locked, and he had no desire to fight with them. He reached the end of the hallway, walking over caved in flooring, and debris, broken glass as well as mold to reach his destination. With one swift movement, he pierced the wall with extreme force, shoving his Great Knife into the paint peeling walls.

Turning back around, his hand forced open the door, before stepping inside. He could sense he was in a large room, with multiple items scattering the area. The vibrations in his feet were weak, which told him the room was clear of any creature that may cause him a dilemma.

It seemed the place had multiple doors in it as well, which he would leave for his master to explore, he has no intentions of becoming acquainted with the area. Setting her down on a musky couch at the end of the room, he turned back to retrieve his weapon.

Upon returning, he was presented a small pained groan from across the room; his ears perked up at the sound, but made no indication that he was aware that she was waking up.

The pounding in her head felt as if she was being punched in the face every other moment, her body ached in the same fashion, and it hurt terribly to move. Groaning, she attempted to sit up, but instantly regretted it, as pain shot through her body. Wincing in pain, she relaxed against the somewhat uncomfortable plush thing she was laying on.

Letting out a strained puff of air, she attempted opening her eyes, and she was greeted with blurry vision. She reached her shaking hands up to her face and began rubbing the grogginess from her eyes. Letting her hands drop to her stomach, she opened them again, with a slightly better view of where she was.

She seemed to be in a room, much different from the last place she woke up. There were two doors to her right, and a single door to her left; A small kitchen near the entrance of the area, and a table with two broken looking chairs, and one that was currently holding her little uninvited companions.

His company was welcome, but sudden. She wasn't sure why he was protecting her, and it was confusing her to the point of mild frustration, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the help, but it was the fact that she had suddenly become this helpless little thing in his presence. Like for some strange reason she just _couldn't _protect herself.

Breathing from her nose, she could smell some sort of moldy sewage aroma waft up her nostrils, making her face contort in disgust. Opening her mouth, she could taste the filth on her tongue, and she felt as if she'd never win.

She found herself staring at him again, like from hours before when she was in this same position. One, she wished she won't be in too often, considering the pain she feels every time she wakes up.

He shifted in his seat ever so subtlety, another dirty cloth in his hand as he tried to get the blood off of his knife. The motions she's slowly becoming familiar with, and is perhaps a routine with him, but it made her wonder why he felt the need to clean it, if he was just going to dirty it again.

There was a lot of things about him that caught her curiosity, the way he stood, how he walked; Even the fact that he could see, and it made her wonder what he saw inside the heavy oversized torture device, and it concerned her. Was he experiencing pain? Or did he not notice? Was it removable? The more she stared at it, the more she doubted it was. It looked designed to stay in place, to torture him for something he's done, then that brings up the question; what had he done to deserve this?

She then remembered the large creature that had attacked her before she was knocked unconscious, she remembered the loud groan, the thudding, she remembered him. He saved her life.

What was this? The second time? Third? He's doing all of this for her, and yet all she's doing is being a burden on his shoulders. Why was he here? Why was he even bothering to keep her safe? Was it because he had some humanity left in him? Was it because he doesn't want to watch her die? She wasn't certain of his impulses to keep her alive, but she couldn't be more thankful to have someone as powerful as himself to do so.

She felt she should say something, should let him know she was awake, but she was afraid he would up and leave again if he saw her staring, like he did the last time. She didn't want him to leave, not yet.

She sighed, if he was going to leave, then let him. She _didn't _need him.

Pushing herself on her elbows, she propped herself up, pushing herself so she was in the sitting position. Letting the blood leave her vision, and the white to fade from her eyes as she tried to ignore the immense amount of pain she was currently suffering. Pyramid head didn't even turn to look at her as she groaned loudly.

She couldn't tell if he just hadn't heard her yet, or if he just chose not to acknowledge her existence. She didn't care either way, as long as the aching in her body goes down.

The room was deathly quiet, aside from the slight scrapping noises that the large man kept making as the cloth wiped down and cleaned off most of the blood. Heather assumed that was from the large thing that tried to kill her, and she dipped her head in slight shame.

The room was dark, and covered in dust, the more she looked around the more she noticed. She turned her head behind herself, looking up at the boarded up window, where some grey daylight came pouring in, although the entire sight seemed empty.

She let a soft puff of air out of her nose, looking at the large man. "What's your name?" She asked, her voice soft.

The only indication that showed he heard her was the fact that his hands stopped moving. Heather wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad, but she was going to get answers one way or another.

The silence was deafening, before his hands slowly began to tend to his weapon once again; when Heather realized she wasn't getting an answer she tried again. "I'm not sure what to call you, unless you tell me."

Again, the hands stopped. Heather sighed, "Okay, look," She began softly, "I don't know who you are, and yet you feel the need to protect me and I'm grateful. I have a strong feeling that you're not going to leave me to die anytime soon, and I just want to know what to call you." She kept watching his hands, waiting for them to move.

When they didn't, she waited. She wasn't sure exactly what she was waiting for, but she knew she had to, to be patient with this man, and in order to do that, she waited. After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Heather, she watched as the man shook his head. She wasn't sure if that was his way of saying no, or he was indicating something.

Which brought an interesting question to mind, could he even speak? She'd never heard a word uttered out of his mouth except for the occasional groan. But she suspected it had a lot to do with that thing on his head.

She felt it rude to ask a question, he saved her life- The last thing she wanted to do was offend him in any way.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but at least signal something.. Um, I don't know..- Uh, just.-" She sighed, "Never mind."

Pyramid head turned his head in her direction, something she couldn't miss even if she tried, she got his attention. She watched as he placed his large weapon onto the wobbly dirty table, before facing her in his seat, the chair creaking in protest.

The movement looked somewhat uncertain, before both hands snapped to the bottom of his helmet, thumbs going under as he shook the metal thing slightly in his grasp.

Heather stared at him, very much confused, was this supposed to be some sort of guess and check? "Nod for yes, shake your head for no," She stated, "Do you want me to uh, guess, what it is?" She said slowly, but gave a small smile when she got a nod.

He was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for, he was somewhat responsive to her unlike the other monsters, it was like he was more human than monster. At least, from what she was assuming, for there was no way to be sure.

"Alright then," She hummed, leaning back on the couch, She examined him waiting for something, but he never moved his hands from the helmet, was that part of the clue?

"Does that thing on your head have anything to do with it?" She asked, watching as he slowly began to nod in response. "Alright, does your name contain anything else, from anything other than your helmet, eh.. thingy?" She commented somewhat stupidly, hating how simple mindedly that had fallen from her tongue.

The man didn't seem to mind, as he shook his head _no_. She began naming off distinctive features about the piece of head gear, trying to see what was what. Soon she found out it contained two words, but then became confused that one of them contained one. She had named off several different things, as she tried to come up with a good name.

At a few points she hit it dead on, but there were still a few names she was missing that he let her become aware of. Red Pyramid, Boogeyman, and Triangle Head were the one's she had come up with, which; in his own way, let her know were just a few that he was known by, but she was still missing the big picture.

He held up two fingers, after she had asked if there was a hint in the names she had already sprouted. Two, two of the names are a hint. But which ones?

"Is it a mixture of two?" Heather asked, pulling her legs closer to her body. He nodded, but didn't exactly point out which of them they were.

"Okay," She breathed, raising a single brow. "Is is.. Red Head?" He shook his head vigorously, the quick jerky movement caught her off guard, and it seemed it did the same for him, as he lowered the helmet slightly. She chuckled lightly, before taking another shot at it.

"Red Boogeyman?"

_Shake_

"Uh, Triangle Pyramid?"

_Shake_

"Um, Boogeyman head."

_Shake_

"Okay, uh Triangle Pyramid?"

_Shake_

"Oh, uh.. Pyramid Head?"

_Nod._

"Your name is Pyramid Head?" Pyramid Head nodded his head slowly, his hand drifting over his weapon as his fingertips brushed the rusted metal. She had assumed that was his name at one point, but didn't exactly want to jump into conclusions.

She was about to say something else, but was quickly cut off when then slow siren began to rotate, the noise increasingly becoming louder and louder, like a tornado siren. She saw as the monsters muscles began to tense up, as he forcefully stood on his feet; the chair getting knocked back in the process.

Heather knew this siren, and hated it with everything that she was. She has wasted so many medical kits, and health drinks just trying to wait out the hell, but it always seems to find her. She watched as the room notably became darker, as the light that was once streaming in became a black haze.

She watched as the room destroyed its self, paint rapidly falling to ashes and crumbling into oblivion, and as the floors slowly lost its texture, turning into a cage like metal. The walls showed the pipes that were hidden underneath, rusted and broken, while the rest of the room seemed to disinigrate into a deep nothingness.

The room its self felt hotter, and muskier, darker and full of such deep hatred and loathing that she had never felt before during this time. The siren boomed louder and louder, as the room continued to turn back into the hell that it was.

Pyramid Head roughly grabbed his weapon, swinging it off of the table, and pushing it behind him, before walking up to his master, and grabbing her arm.

* * *

_Whoot! Done! I finally posted something for you guys ^^ I have so much I want to write for this, so many ideas after that long writers block break I had. I hope you guys enjoyed! And at the way beginning, when Pyramid Head was having a little tantrum about Heather being so arrogant and stupid, that was not meant for insult. It's just his way of saying he was as worried as fuck about her. Thank you for reading, and please remember to review!_


End file.
